


anxiety is pretty lame

by parechiyu



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Panic Attacks, i want more accurate depictions of anxiety man, pareo doing her best and we love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parechiyu/pseuds/parechiyu
Summary: chu2 wakes up suddenly in the night in a small panic after a nightmare, but thankfully her girlfriend is there to give some hugs
Relationships: Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	anxiety is pretty lame

"P-Pareo..."

"Pareo...!"

Pareo gradually blinked open her eyes to the sound of her name being desperately called out. It took her a moment for her vision to adjust to the dark lighting and for her to wake up and register what was happening, but once she noticed she sat up instantly. 

“Chu2-sama!”

Chu2 was sat up beside her, trembling and eyes glossy and puffy from tears that still rolled down her face despite how she tried her best to wipe them away herself. She looked terrified of something, but she had no idea what. Pareo felt like somebody had impaled her heart with a pin. 

She didn’t need to say anymore. Just as she carefully extended a hand to touch the smaller girls’ arm, Chu2 pulled her into a tight squeeze in a desperate search for some sort of reassurance. Her breathing was just little gasps, and the way she could feel her trembling… Pareo would be lying if she wasn’t scared. Seeing Chu2 like this was scary. Panic attacks were scary. Of course, she knew she’d be fine in a minute or two now somebody was there to comfort her, but seeing somebody she loved look so petrified and struggling to breathe instinctively alarmed her. But for now, she needed to push that irrational fear aside and focus on keeping her girlfriend calm. 

“Don’t worry, Chu2-sama. Pareo’s here! You’re okay!” Pareo kept her tone optimistic as she held her tiny love in her arms. She’d known from experience that holding onto Chu2 too firmly or even touching her sometimes could cause her more stress in moments like this, but right now it seemed like hugs and comfort was what she wanted. “There, there... you’re going to be okay! Pareo won’t let anybody hurt you.” The taller girl hushed, softly stroking her girlfriend’s back in a calming gesture. 

As she continued to gently pet and soothe the small DJ in her arms, Pareo really did realise just how… tiny and vulnerable Chu2 felt. Now Chu2 was the oldest of the two by a handful of months, but she was undeniably very small. Feeling her shake and cry and her heart booming in her chest just gave Pareo an almost overwhelming urge to keep her safe and happy. She just loved her Chu2-sama so much.

The gentle touch of Pareo’s hand stroking the back of her head and her sweet, calming voice quickly worked their wonders as Chu2 soon began to feel much more calm surprisingly quickly. The only thing she had felt upon waking up was a sudden sharp sensation of terror that made her chest tighten, but now minutes later... God, Chu2 felt embarrassed. What was there to be scared of? She’d just woken up from a dream, that’s all. Was she seriously being this childish and crying in Pareo’s arms because she had a bad dream? Isn’t that something children do? The instant bombardment of self-doubt and hatred was borderline overwhelming. She hugged Pareo’s torso tighter, as if she was making some sort of attempt to hide from it all. That’s something she _really_ longed to do right now. Hide.

“...Chu2-sama?” 

Chu2’s breathing had slowly almost returned to normal, and the only thing leaving her shaking was the excess adrenaline coursing through her small body and fuzzy memories of the fear she felt. But still, she’d kept her face buried into Pareo’s neck. She couldn’t look at her. 

“I’m... really sorry.” 

“For what?”

”Acting like a child.” Her voice was quiet, half-muffled by Pareo’s shirt and a little hoarse. 

“Anybody can have scary dreams, not just children!” Pareo protested before pulling Chu2 away as softly as she could so she could look at her. Her girlfriend’s face was still damp and tear stained, and she could tell her bright blue eyes had become hot and sore from crying. Tenderly, she began to wipe away any stray tears as she spoke. “And Chu2-sama just responded in a very understandable way. You know, the same thing sometimes happens to Pareo, right?”

Pareo’s statement made Chu2 blink a little in surprise. 

“When I... got super stressed about a school test, sometimes I would wake up randomly and be really scared and panic a little. And Chu2-sama’s been working really hard lately! Methinks... Chu2-sama really needs to relax more.”

”I-I see...” Chu2 glanced downwards, evidently in thought or just still a little embarrassed. Hearing that Pareo has gone through similar things had always reassured her, though. There was something about having somebody who understood the things you struggled with and went through things together with you that Chu2 loved. She couldn’t have asked for a better person to be with her, honestly. 

“Maybeee... a trip to the bathhouse would calm Chu2-sama’s nerves a little~?”

”N-No, Pareo! That would have the complete opposite effect!”

Chu2 knew she was joking by that little warm, smiley glint in her red eyes followed by the giggle that always made her heart feel all gooey. By now, all the anxiety and fear she’d felt had melted away only to leave tiredness and emotional exhaustion in its place. 

And so, Pareo flopped back down onto her side in the bed they were sharing and extended her arms in an encouraging gesture; it was the usual cue for Chu2 to cuddle with her, and so that’s exactly what she did. 

“Pareo will make sure Chu2-sama will have nice dreams only for the rest of the night!” The taller of the two declared as she hugged her arms around her girlfriend as she snuggled down beside her. “Dreams of music and kitties and having a beautiful wedding with Pareo~!” 

“P-Pareo!”

”Aw, but doesn’t that sound nice~~?”

”...yeah, it... does.”

Pareo hummed contently as she closed her eyes. “I’ll make all of Chu2-sama’s dreams come true one day. All the lovely ones.”

There was quiet for a long moment.

”I love you, Pareo.”

“I love you too♡“

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a quick self indulgent hurt/comfort that i wanted to write for some soft funsies
> 
> only 986 words so it coulda gone in my drabble collection but man!! kinda wanna give it its own thing for some reason
> 
> there may be typos i wrote this all in one go and its now 1am _(:3」z)_


End file.
